dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ray Lewis
| died= | hometown= Bartow, Florida | knownfor= Former NFL player | season= Dancing with the Stars 28 | partner= Cheryl Burke | place= 11th (Withdrawn) | highestscore= 15 (Salsa & Foxtrot) | lowestscore= 15 (Salsa & Foxtrot) | averagescore= 15.0 }} Raymon Anthony "Ray" Lewis Jr. is a celebrity from Season 28 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com NFL Hall of Famer Ray Lewis' life has been an amazing journey through extremes – from the impossible odds of a challenging childhood to playing seventeen noteworthy years in the National Football League and his induction into the NFL Hall of Fame in 2018. Lewis is widely considered to be one of the most dominant defensive players in the history of the NFL. He led the Baltimore Ravens to victory in Super Bowl XXXV, where he was named Super Bowl MVP, and again in Super Bowl XLVII, in what would be the final game of his career. The Hall of Famer is only the second player in NFL history to win both the NFL Defensive Player of the Year and Super Bowl MVP awards in the same year (2000). His thirteen Pro Bowl selections are tied for the fifth-most in the NFL by any player and the most by a linebacker. He was named AP All-Pro ten times and NFL Defensive Player of the Year twice (2000 and 2003). Today, Lewis is a New York Times bestselling author for his breakout memoir I Feel Like Going On. He returns this fall for another season as a member of Showtime's popular Inside the NFL. In 2015, Lewis partnered with Rob Wallace to found Power52, a growing company providing training, jobs and affordable renewable energy to inner city communities. Lewis is also an official partner with Under Armour, seeking to bring help and hope through community impact programs. Lewis has been bringing his unique brand of inspiration and motivation to some of the world's biggest companies and organizations for years. He speaks from the heart with passion and authority, drawing from a wealth of experiences on and off the field. With audiences, Lewis shares his lessons of leadership: working through adversity, motivating those around you and inspiring the best in people. Dancing with the Stars 28 Ray was partnered with Cheryl Burke. He withdrew due to injury in Week 3. They placed 11th. Scores Trivia * Ray is the second Baltimore Raven to compete in Dancing with the Stars. ** His former teammate Jacoby Jones finished third in season 16. Gallery Season28-CastReveal.jpg Season28-CastGMA.jpg Season28-FullCast.jpg RayLewis-Promo28.jpg RayLewis-Promo28.1.jpg RayLewis-Promo28.2.jpg RayLewis-Promo28.3.jpg Ray-Cheryl-S28Promo.jpg Ray and Cheryl S28 Week 1 Salsa 1.jpg Ray and Cheryl S28 Week 1 Salsa 2.jpg Ray and Cheryl S28 Week 1 Salsa 3.jpg Ray and Cheryl S28 Week 1 Salsa 4.jpg Ray and Cheryl S28 Week 1 Salsa 5.jpg Ray and Cheryl S28 Week 1 Salsa 6.jpg Ray S28 Week 1.jpg Ray and Cheryl S28 Week 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 1 kel sailor ray ally instagram 9 16.jpg Mary ray week 2.jpg Ray week 2.jpg Ray cheryl week 2.jpg Ray cheryl week 2 2.jpg Ray cheryl 28 week 2 1.jpg Ray cheryl 28 week 2 2.jpg Ray cheryl 28 week 2 3.jpg Ray cheryl 28 week 2 4.jpg Ray cheryl 28 week 2 5.jpg Ray cheryl 28 week 2 6.jpg Ray cheryl 28 week 2 7.jpg Dwts 28 week 2 elim 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 2 elim 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 2 ray cheryl instagram 9 23.jpg Dwts 28 week 2 ray cheryl instagram 9 23 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 2 ray cheryl kate instagram 9 24.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 ray.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 ray cheryl rashad instagram 10 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 11 np 9.jpg Performances Ray Lewis’ Salsa – Dancing with the Stars Ray Lewis' Foxtrot - Dancing with the Stars Category:Males Category:Athletes Category:NFL players Category:Contestants Category:Season 28 contestants Category:Withdrawn contestants